M05: Excavation
M05: Excavation is the fifth mission in Metroid Prime: Federation Force. In this mission, the Federation Force is deployed to an Ancient Ruin on Bion to recover a data codex from the intended rescue site of the planet's extinct race. The codex was located using a spherical artifact recovered in a previous mission. Throughout the mission there are rock clusters, broken walls and other objects that can be destroyed for extra points; destroying all 60 of them completes a bonus objective. A Cannon is present inside the first main chamber that can be used for this purpose, similar to a "Vigilance" Class Turret in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. A large number of Fire and Omega Hoppers ambush the Force on the other side of the chamber. Destroying them all will unlock the door to the next area, which is activated by stepping on a pressure pad. In the second chamber, Fire Griptoraxes attack the soldiers. They must be cleared out to unlock the next door, which is again activated with a pressure plate(s). Entering the third chamber triggers a battle against a Collosun. Destroying it unlocks the final area, a corridor suspended above lava. At the end of this corridor is a final door, behind which is the data codex. After collecting it, the Force must escape the ruins. On their way out, the Space Pirates ambush them in an effort to steal the codex. The Force must destroy the Pirates, and their dropship, before the Extractor is summoned to take them back to the [[G.F.S. Aegis|G.F.S. Aegis]]. Dedicated terminals There are at least three terminals throughout the mission that provide lore and research information. Bion Log: Ancient Ruin Our wisdom has been passed down through the ages. We have collected it here in hopes that it will be found by the good and righteous. Bion Log: Cannon To protect our wisdom from those unworthy of it, we have installed an object of war, capable of firing shells at the offenders." Bion Log: Adaptation In order to survive this harsh land, we have enhanced our bodies with great strength. We have our technological prowess to thank. Mission briefing Pre-mission "I have a new report from the research team. They've been able to make some significant progress with the artifact you found. First, the artifact itself was paired with a special object--a data codex. This is what was missing in the room where you found the artifact. Lucky for us, the artifact also contained a detailed map of Bion. Among other things, the map indicated the site where the race of this planet would await rescue. They may be long gone, but their rescue site isn't. More importantly, a backup of the data codex is supposed to be there. It would be invaluable to the research team. Your mission is to search the ruins at the rescue site, find the data codex, and bring it back to the ship. Be very careful while executing your mission! Move out, Marine!" - General Alex Miles Post-mission "Good work. Fending off Space Pirates is no easy task. It couldn't be a coincidence that they were there, either--they must have been the ones that stole the first data codex. Some good news, though. We were right about the data codex's value--it contains biometric data about the original alien race on Bion. The research team will put all of their effort into studying this data. Hopefully they'll have results soon. I'm more concerned with the appearance of the Space Pirates. What could they want with that biometric data...?" Gallery Operating a turret.jpg|A Marine operates the Cannon. Surrounded by hoppers.jpg|The Marines surrounded by Hoppers. Facing a new enemy, the fire griptorax.jpg|Fire Griptorax. File:Pirate thing in Fed Force.png|The Collosun appears. Collecting the codex triggers a lava trap.jpg|The lava trap triggered by collecting the codex. A pirate dropship seeks to prevent you from leaving with the codex.jpg| The Space Pirate dropship appears to stop the Force from leaving with the codex. Category:Missions